


It's him: Part eleven

by Diviny



Series: It's him [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Badass, Detective, Drama, M/M, Mystery, horror (not too extreme but yeah still horror)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviny/pseuds/Diviny
Summary: Part eleven of the 'It's him' series!Sam is seriously injured and is carried inside an ambulance that drives off to take him to the hospital. Dean, Castiel and Gabriel stay behind and when they decide to take off, too, they hear a crash. Worried, they rush over to the place only to see the ambulance crashed on the side of the road. It doesn't take too long for them to realize there's something absolutely not right here. More and more questions pop up and more drama starts burning.Can it get more bloody?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Before the story starts, I want to tell you there's some gore scenes involved. I already mentioned it in the tags and the summary (sort of), but just to make sure, I wanted to repeat it. I don't think I have to worry, though, since this is Supernatural we are talking about :) Enjoy!

Winchesters

 

‘Are you the brother?’

One of the staff members walks towards Dean.

‘Yes, I am,’ Dean answers. He doesn’t really pay attention to the man. He looks at Sam, who’s brought into the ambulance on a stretcher.

_Who did this to him? I am going to find them, whatever it takes._

‘…just to confirm it.’

‘Huh?’ Dean looks at the man. He has short blond hair and brown eyes. He’s probably somewhere in his thirties. The heavy bags under his eyes are all you need to know that he’s used to doing his job this late.

‘May I see your ID, sir? To confirm you’re family?’ The man repeats.

‘Yeah, sure.’ Dean puts his hands in his pockets and starts searching for his ID. _Come on, where the hell is it?_

‘Just a second.’ Dean goes to the front of the Impala and opens the door. He starts searching in a chest he put there. No ID.

_Goddammit._

Dean sighs and slams the car door shut.

When he’s standing in front of the man again, he says, ‘Look, I can’t find my ID. But I swear I’m his brother.’

‘I’m sorry, but we need proof. I’ll let you go home without a drivers license just this once, but we can’t take you with us.’ The man takes a step back. ‘When you’ve found your ID, you can come visit him in the hospital.’ He turns around and walks to the ambulance.

‘Dammit,’ Dean sighs.

He leans against the Impala and lowers his head. He hears the engines of the ambulance as it drives away. He hears Gabriel’s footsteps as he walks closer. Slowly, other footsteps walk closer as well.

‘Dean,’ Castiel says.

‘What is it, Cas?’ Dean mumbles frustrated.

‘He’s in the right hands now,’ Castiel puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean turns around. ‘Yes! Now he is!’ He yells furious and he slaps Castiel’s hand off of him. ‘But not an hour ago, he was kidnapped! Some people, some _monsters_ did this to him! I don’t understand, Why the hell would someone take him?! What the hell did he ever do? If that never happened, he was never taken! He was in the right hands, but then someone took him! So stop it with your pity and actually say something that fucking matters!’

Castiel looks away from Dean and steps back. ‘I’m sorry,’ he mumbles.

‘You’re right,’ Gabriel says to Dean. ‘Pity won’t change a damn thing. But instead of yelling at each other and drown in mixed up emotions like a pair of teenage girls on their period, we can go look for those sons of bitches that took him.’ Gabriel looks at Dean with flaming eyes.

‘Maybe that’ll fucking matter.’

 

Before Dean can say anything, they hear a loud crash.

‘What the hell?’ Dean says.

‘The ambulance,’ Castiel stutters.

Without hesitation, they all start running. When they finally get there, they’re confronted with the image they were already imagining, but it’s for real. The white vehicle is a total wreckage. It’s laying on its side against the hill. Windows are shattered, doors are crooked… the ambulance is on its way to the kingdom of the dead… vehicles. The three slowly walk closer and are soon greeted by the smoke.

‘How did this happen?’ Castiel whispers.

_That’s what I was thinking._

‘Cas, we’ll go check on the ambulance staff,’ Gabriel says, taking the lead. ‘Dean, you check if Sam’s alright.’

_Sam._

It works like a wake-up call. Dean sprints towards the ambulance and rushes his way through the smoke.

‘Sam!’ He yells loudly. One feet away from the back door of the ambulance, he stops.

The two doors are torn off.

It’s like _a_ … no, _two_ bears were held captive inside the vehicle and broke their way out. Dean swallows and takes a deep breath before he squats to look into the ambulance. He looks around and it takes a while for him to focus due to his fast-beating heart.

 

He decides to take a shot,

‘Sa-‘

Dean jumps back and falls on his back. He cuts himself on some small rocks on the road. He crawls backwards, moving away from the ambulance. He puts his hand down and feels it landing on something soft. And a little wet. He keeps his eyes on the vehicle and touches the object.

It’s long… it feels like water has been poured over it. Kinda roundish… What’s that? It feels like…

Dean screams as he jumps up and almost trips over his own feet. He runs a few feet before being able to turn around and accept the fact that he just touched a severed arm.

No… it will take a lot longer than that.

Another scream comes from the other side of the ambulance.

Dean shuffles a few steps before sprinting towards the scream. There, he finds Castiel, pointing at a tree.

‘D-Dean…’ He stutters.

Dean follows Castiel’s arm up to the tree and feels his stomach turning. A face is staring down at them… No, staring is not the right word since his eyes seem to be torn out. They’re just two big black holes with a few tears of dried blood rolling down his cheeks. Castiel and Dean are completely frozen as they continue staring. It takes them a while before they realize the head is bodyless. His body is hanged on a few branches beside the head.

With a special message.

 

Novaks

Gabriel looks down the right window of the ambulance. He sees Dean running towards Castiel as Castiel is looking up. Gabriel decides to ignore them and look if there’s still staff members inside the cabin. He pulls the heavy door up and bows over the ledge. ‘Hello?’ He asks. He hears someone cough.

‘Help…’ the voice stutters.

Gabriel feels in his pocket and grabs his flashlight. He points it into the cabin and it shows a female staff member.

‘Hold on tight, ma’am, we’ll help you,’ Gabriel assures her. ‘Castiel! Dean! Come over here!’ Gabriel waves his arms, but Castiel and Dean respond slowly. When they finally _actually_ notice Gabriel, they walk towards him. They both still look traumatized by the horrific view.

‘There’s a staff member in here,’ Gabriel informs them. ‘Hold this flashlight. I’m getting her out.’

 

After a while, they finally got the woman out. They called the police who are on their way. The woman was covered in the blood of one of her colleagues, but didn’t seem to be injured.

‘Here, dab this on your cheek.’ Castiel hands the woman a wet napkin.

‘You look so young,’ the woman says as she takes the napkin from Castiel. ‘You all do. Oh, this is so horrible. I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t worry,’ Castiel says as he sits down beside her. ‘This is going to be a hell of a trauma, that’s for sure… but, all scars fade over time, right?’ Castiel looks at Dean who is standing beside Gabriel under the tree with the severed head. ‘My… _friend_ , on the other hand… He came here for his brother, but…’ Castiel looks down and puzzles. ‘I don’t get it… what happened to Sam? Where is he?’

Not long after the trio rescued the woman, Dean and Gabriel went inside the ambulance to look for Sam. They didn’t find him. But if it couldn’t get any weirder… -and grosser- Gabriel described to Castiel what they did find, which was a pile of human flesh, skin, and pools of blood… definitely _not_ what they were looking for. At first Gabriel and Dean thought it was one of the staff members, but when they pointed the flashlight to the remains, they were devastated to see Sam’s clothes.

‘If that was…’ Castiel swallows. ‘If that was Sam… how could something like that even happen to him? No, how could something like that happen to anyone?’

‘I don’t know what happened…’ The woman says. She looks down at the bloody napkin she holds in her hands and continues in a shaking voice, ‘All I remember, is looking into the rearview mirror and seeing my colleagues carry a young man into the ambulance. I started the engine and we drove off. The next thing I know, I hear screaming from behind. My colleague, who was sitting in the seat next to me, yelled to ask if everyone was okay. In the corner of my eye, I saw him being taken and pulled back. I looked away and tried to focus on the road whilst looking for my phone, but the attacker grabbed the steering wheel and pulled us off the road. It all went black then…’

 

Dean gives Gabriel a boost as Gabriel grabs a branch and pulls himself up.

‘I don’t understand,’ Dean comments, ‘why do you want to check out a beheaded body?’

‘Usually, when there’s a message left by a killer, it’s not just one message.’

‘Where do you get that idea?’

‘This message is pretty mysterious, so it must mean the killer is a fan of puzzles. A puzzle involves several pieces. Beside, why would he take the head off if there was only one message?’

‘Because the guy’s fucking nuts.’

‘Yeah, that too… but-’

‘Okay, so why does your dad allow you to watch crime shows?’ Dean sounds clearly impatient.

‘He doesn’t allow me to watch it… not if he isn’t able to watch it with me,’ Gabriel smirks.

Dean is quiet.

‘Look, think whatever you want, but my dad’s not the Ned Flanders stereotype.’

‘Okay, okay,’ Dean says.

_What is even the point of this conversation? Is he trying to deny Sam’s death? It sure looks like it._

‘Gabriel, the police is coming any second. Maybe you should fuck off and let them do their professional business.’

Gabriel sighs as he grabs the final branch. He sees the back of the body and head.

‘Too late, I’m here.’

_Now, let’s see if the killer left another note. Maybe then we’ll know what he has done to Sam. I have to know._

When Castiel told Dean and Gabriel he would care for the woman, Dean grabbed Gabriel’s arm and pulled him to the tree. Gabriel was surprised by this, what was so important? When Dean told Gabriel to look up, Gabriel saw a man. It sure was a bloody shocker… and for the cherry on top of the pie, there was a message. A creepy message written in… you guessed it, dark red blood. Drawn on the once white uniform of the staff member. What did the message say? What puzzlepiece did the cruel murderer leave behind? Three simple words:

 

_‘Let him go.’_

 

 _Let him go…_ Gabriel repeats the message in his head. _Who was it meant for? For Dean? To let go of his brother? Then that must mean whoever, or WHATever crashed the ambulance must’ve kidnapped Sam, too. But why? This shit’s way too shady. Whoever the fuck’s behind it needs to end behind bars._

‘Gabriel? You found something?’

_No, no prison can hold such a crazy cockface. He needs to pay for this… for what he did… to Sam._

‘Gabriel?’

_He will rot.. he will be…_

‘Gabriel! What happened? You lost your head, too, or something?’

‘Huh? No my head’s still… holding… I, uh, I see the body. I’m climbing towards it.’

_What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking like this? Gotta credit that killer, though, he made me think in a way I never even expected I would think… More proof that this is no natural murder._

‘But still, Gabriel, I gotta know, what is with you and this detective suit you put on? Don’t tell me it’s crime shows, it’s more than that, isn’t it?’

‘…I’m putting on gloves. Let’s check for another message.’

‘Uh, okay.’

Gabriel puts on the rubber gloves he took out of the ambulance. He takes a deep breath and reaches for the body.

‘Here… I got an idea. This’ll go quicker.’

Gabriel looks down at Dean, who looks confused.

‘Since you still got yours,’ Gabriel continues, ‘head’s up!’

Gabriel gives the headless body a strong push and it falls out of the tree, right to the ground.

‘FOR FUCK’S SA-’ Dean jumps out of the way. ‘Goddammit, Gabriel! The police still want to inspect the body!’

‘And they still can,’ Gabriel responds stubborn. ‘It’s a lot easier now. I did them a favor.’ He looks at the branch in front of him, where the head is placed. ‘As for the head…’ Gabriel reaches out and grabs the head. ‘Ugh… How about no…’

‘What is it?’ Dean asks.

‘I thought it was crammed between two branches… turns out it’s stabbed on a branch like a corndog.’

‘Great,’ Dean says sarcastically.

‘Oh well… Will you look at the body as I’m handling this situation? Also, don’t think about fucking around like shaking the tree. I’ve got to keep my head in the game.’ Gabriel looks at the red tears of the head. ‘So, stay professional. This is some bloody serious business.’

‘Alright,’ Dean answers. ‘Also, Gabriel?’

‘What?’

‘Quit the puns.’

 

‘So… if that guy in the leather jacket and short hair is the older brother of the patient, who’s the other one?’

‘That’s _my_ brother,’ Castiel says. ‘Gabriel.’

‘So… Dean, Sam, Gabriel… and you’re Castiel?’

‘Yup. May I ask _your_ name?’

‘Johanna.’

Castiel’s heart starts pumping harder.

‘Well… Johanna…’ Castiel swallows. ‘I don’t think it’s over yet.’

‘Why would you say that?’ Johanna asks.

‘This is the first time I saw my brother this serious… He’s watched a lot of crime shows…’

Castiel pulls his arms behind his back and twists his ring a few times.

‘…And he can actually use it. Although, I don’t think that’s going to get him anywhere, since it looks like this situation is a lot different than we thought it would be.’

Johanna listens to Castiel with full attention.

‘Of course this situation is totally messed up, but I may have gotten a grip on something…’

‘Really?’ Johanna asks. ‘What then? Tell me?’

Castiel pulls the ring off of his finger.

‘I’ve been doing a lot of research in the past week. Learned about all sorts of creatures… Did you know that there’s creatures who can posses you and totally take over your body? Or creatures that can put you into parallel universes? Or creatures who can…’ Castiel glances at Johanna. ‘change forms?’

Johanna frowns. ‘Castiel… You know those things don’t actually exist right?’

‘That’s the funny part,’ Castiel says. ‘I never believed in such thing, either. But this week has been a rollercoaster ride that just keeps going downwards. More and more things to question and doubt… I’ve learned that sometimes, you shouldn’t rely on facts, but rather the impossible.’

‘Castiel…’

‘The more down I go, the more possible the impossible really seems. I’m supposed to wait… wait until I reach the bottom.’

Castiel turns to Johanna.

‘I’m already in Hell, how much further can I go down?’

Johanna looks at Castiel like he’s insane.

‘Now, Johanna, do you know what this rollercoaster track is made of?’

Johanna decides to play along and shakes her head.

‘No,’ she whispers.

 

‘Silver.’

 

Castiel bends forward and touches Johanna with the ring. Her skin immediately starts to burn and she jumps back. In a quick reflex, Castiel grabs a silver knive from his pocket and stabs it through Johanna’s shoulder. Johanna starts screaming in pain.

‘You little demon,’ she hisses.

‘Not quite,’ Castiel smirks.

 

‘Oh my fucking… uuuuuughhhhhh…’ Gabriel slowely pulls the stick out of the severed head. ‘Disgusting…’

‘I didn’t find anything…’ Dean says. ‘Maybe there’s nothing more.’

Gabriel stops. ‘Dean, what is up with you?’

‘What?’

‘Look, don’t take this the wrong way, but I would be devastated if one of my brothers was killed.’

Gabriel can’t see Dean, but he knows Dean’s mind is overflowing with thoughts at the moment. No doubt about that.

‘I would be devastated…’ Dean says in a quiet tone.

Gabriel waits for Dean to continue the sentence.

‘But Sam is not dead.’

Gabriel sighs. ‘Dean, you know what you saw. I was there, too. I know it’s hard, but…-‘

‘GODDAMMIT, GABRIEL, HE IS NOT DEAD! NOW MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUISINESS!’ Dean sounds like he’s bursting into flames and tears all at once.

_Whatever you say._

Gabriel clears his throat. ‘Okay… so you got nothing on the body?’

Dean waits for a few seconds. ‘No,’ he finally says. ‘Just the message ‘let him go’.’

_If that message really is meant for Dean, he’s already doing a good job at obeying it._

‘Let him go… let him go,’ Gabriel repeats again. When he finally pulls the stick out of the head, some blood falls out… and a rock.

‘What the hell?’ Gabriel says.

‘What is it? You found something?’

‘It’s a rock… It came out of the head.’

‘That’s odd… but there’s weirder stuff out here right now. Did you find something else?’

Gabriel rubs some blood off the rock. As he’s doing this, he keeps repeating the message in his head.

_Let him go, let him go, let him go._

He sees the gray pattern appear. And also some letters. A message.

‘I found another message!’ Gabriel says.

‘What does it say?’

_let him go, let him go, let him go._

‘It says…’ Gabriel focuses on the letters that are scratched into the rock.

_Let him go, let him go, let him go._

Gabriel starts reading out loud,

_‘Same for you, Gabe. Check this out.’_

‘What does that mean?’ Dean asks.

‘…there’s another symbol under the text… it’s an arrow that points to the right.’

‘Same for you, Gabe. Check this out,’ Dean repeats confused. Then he puts the two sentences together. Dean says them a little louder.

‘Let him go. Same for you, Gabe. Check this out.’ Dean takes a deep breath. ‘Did you just talk about an arrow to the right?’

Gabriel gasps and looks to the right, where his brother is sitting with the woman. The woman pulls a knife from her shoulder and walks towards Castiel.

Gabriel is paralyzed and looks at them.

Castiel quickly stands up and takes a step back, but he trips and falls on the ground. 

Gabriel regains his voice and screams,

 

‘CASTIEL!’

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't left!
> 
> Heya! This is part eleven and it is finished! Oh, wait... am I ruining the serious moment? Sorry... Uh... I just wanted to tell you part twelve will come... it might take a while... but it's coming! I made this part extra long because of the long wait, so you have something more to hold on to!  
> I hope those gore scenes weren't too much. I always kind off liked horror stories (I may or may not have been reading a lot of creepypasta lately as well) and I wanted to give it a try. Tell me if you liked it, (Or if you didn't, you can also tell me) by leaving a comment and/or kudo and I will see ya later!
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
